irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
LSD (LIR Storage Dimension)
The LSD is LIR's dimension. Info The LSD, or LIR Storage Dimension, can be manipulated by LIR's thoughts. It is accessed by the tiny portal inside LIR's head. The dimension is made of thousands of giant hollow metal containers, with all sorts of junk inside. The junk comes when LIR wants something, and it appears in the LSD. the LSD can also open random portals to any other dimension or place. It is almost entirely dark there, with thousands of junk and creatures fighting for survival. There are a number of species that don't stay in a certain area or are divided into other types in the LSD. They are: The Zord The Zord are aliens that pilot huge robot alien tripods that have no eating system so they must take blood from other creatures. The Daleks They have begun a powerful invasion of the LSD. Slimey Slimey is LIR's pet artificially programmed blob of goo that has a will of it's own. It's Slimey's sole purpose to protect and help LIR as well as defend the LSD. The Giants Named after LIR, the Giants are a race of giant ants. There are thousands of varieties, some that see, some that don't, some that talk and some that don't talk, and they vary in size, but the smallest would be the size of a wolf. Almost all of them protect and serve the queen and larvae, just like their smaller counterparts, but they are smarter, and capable of many things that the small ants can't. A notable ability that both the Giants and the small ants have in common is the fact that they can lift many times their own weight. The Dracohelmis A Dracohelmis is a huge, scaly worm. They use a number of methods to get around, including smell and vibration sensing. Their heads have many teeth in rings, which can produce powerful electric arcs from one tooth to the other in order to ignite a flammable gas that they produce. Though they are omnivorous, they also prefer meat, and have some varieties in size, scale color and design, head design or type, and hunting strategy. They also tunnel frequently, just like normal worms, and although they don't need the moisture, the ground makes a good home for them. =Regions= The LSD has a number of known regions or region types, including: The Cushion The Cushion is a made up of all things fluffy and comfortable. There are fifty-foot long matresses, huge masses of cotton and memory foam, and tons and tons of feathers. It stretches for miles and offers the perfect relaxation spot. And it's not just a couple feet deep. It's thousands of miles thick, and although it's good for sleeping, visitors must stay close to the surface or they might get lost and die in a never-ending labrynth of fluffy things. It's visible surface is miniscule compared to the rest of the Cushion that is hidden. The Jungle The Jungle is a ginormous and thick assembly of plants, both intelligent and seemingly thoughtless. There are vines that move on their own and love heat, there are trees that walk and flowers with eyes called Gazeys. Most are harmless and happy to find visitors, but others are more hostile. The Wash The Wash is a huge sea of water, with rocky, jagged islands and lots of fish. But fish aren't the only thing that is alive in The Wash. The water is as well. Hold a torch to specific regions of the water and it fights back furiously. Don't anger the water. The Urban The Urbans is a region type that has cities in it. These regions are spread out around the LSD and the cities are very different. Many are abandoned or full of the dead remains of whatever died in them. Some are even haunted by powerful ghosts. =Facts of Doom= * The lighting in the LSD can be made from anything, from randomly floating lamps, to small stars, to wildfires and headlights from Zord tripods. *Because the LSD is a dimension, it is different from a universe, so the containers go on forever and ever, meaning the Daleks could never conquer it all. Also, since the dimension is under complete control by LIR, it could never be conquered because he can simply wish the invaders away. Category:Locations Category:Fanon Category:Alternate Universes Category:Dimensions